i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk recording/reproducing apparatus for recording of a signal on a disk by a pickup and for reproducing of a signal recorded on the disk.
ii) Description of Related Art
Optical disk players having an optical pickup for reading signals recorded on a disk have become common items, and in recent years optical disk recording/reproducing apparatuses having a constitution including, in addition to reproduction capability, a capability of recording a signal on a disk by emitting a light beam from a laser element incorporated in the optical pickup have also become commercially available.
Moreover, many such optical disk recording/reproducing apparatuses now available can be connected to a computer apparatus as a host apparatus, and the host apparatus in turn can usually be connected to many peripheral apparatuses via a data bus.
A typical such optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus records the signal in response to a recording command from a computer apparatus as a host apparatus. Such recording operation includes storing the signal to be recorded on the disk once in a buffer RAM, reading out the signal stored in the buffer RAM, modulating the signal, and supplying the signal to the laser element to record the signal onto the disk.
When the signal is normally recorded onto the disk, a writing operation of recording signal output from a computer apparatus into the buffer RAM, reading operation of the signal from the buffer RAM, and recording operation of the read signal onto the disk are carried out in accordance with the size of the recording signal or the situation or state of recording on the disk itself.
During the signal recording operation, when the amount of recording signal data stored in the buffer RAM becomes insufficient, signal recording onto the disk cannot continue, that is, a so-called buffer underrun state results. As a method for solving the problem, there is a known technique including steps of halting the recording operation onto the disk when the amount of the recording signal data stored in the buffer RAM falls below a predetermined value, which is an interruption setting value; and the resuming the recording operation onto the disk when the amount of the recording signal stored in the buffer RAM again exceeds a predetermined value, a resumption setting value.
Moreover, the host apparatus connected to the optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus, which may, as noted above, be additionally connected to a number of peripheral apparatuses via a data bus, may perform a reset operation when trouble occurs with one or more peripheral apparatus. When the signal output from the host apparatus constituted in this manner is being recorded onto the disk while such a reset operation is performed, not only is the recording operation interrupted, but also the signal as recorded on the disk is interrupted. When this occurs, all signals recorded on the disk usually become invalid.
An advantage of the present invention is to provide an optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus which can prevent problems from resulting due to resetting of a host apparatus.
According to the present invention, when a disk recording/reproducing apparatus is attached/detached in order to perform a reset processing during a recording operation of a signal onto a disk, a host apparatus outputs a command signal for identifying the disk recording/reproducing apparatus. Therefore, it is possible to judge whether or not the attached and detached optical disk recording/reproducing apparatuses are the same, and as a result, a control operation for selecting whether or not to perform a recording resumption operation can be performed.
Moreover, according to the present invention, when the optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus is removed, information on data completely output to the optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus and on remaining data is stored in the host apparatus, and information on data recorded on the disk is stored by the optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus. Therefore, the already performed recording operations are not wasted, even when reset processing is performed.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, upon completion of the reset processing, the remaining data is recorded on the disk continuously after the completely output data based on the information stored in the host apparatus and optical disk recording/reproducing apparatus, and the signal recorded on the disk can be prevented from being wasted.